Die Frucht deines Leibes
by SolangeB
Summary: Auf dem Schlachtfeld stank es nach Blut und Schweiß, doch der süße Duft der von Bischof Heahmund ausging, konnte nur eines bedeuten. Ivar konnte es kaum abwarten, sein Gesicht in den Nacken des Bischofs zu pressen. - Omegaverse , Ivar/Heahmund, dub-con
1. Chapter 1

Er fixierte mit seinem Blick das massive Tor. Hoch zu Ross, das Schwert griffbereit wartete Bischof Heahmund vor den Stadtmauern Yorks. Er stand in der ersten Linie mit König Aethelwulf, der den Soldaten die letzten Befehle entgegenbrüllte.

 _Wir danken dir, Herr, allmächtiger Gott, der du bist und warest, dass du hast angenommen deine große Kraft und herrschest; und die Heiden sind zornig geworden, und es ist gekommen dein Zorn und die Zeit der Toten, zu richten und zu geben den Lohn deinen Knechten, den Propheten, und den Heiligen und denen, die deinen Namen fürchten, den Kleinen und Großen, und zu verderben, die die Erde verderbt haben._

Heahmund war kampfbereit und würde die Heiden ohne Gnade niederstrecken. Er würde sicher gehen, dass ihr Blut in Strömen fließe. Die Straßen Yorks werden durchtränkt sein und mit diesem Akt von den Machenschaften des Teufels gereinigt. Wie vor jedem Kampf, spürte er wie eine kraftvolle Energie seinen Körper durchströmte und seine Muskeln sich anspannten. Es war ein Hochgefühl, die Ekstase vor der Schlacht.

Als männlicher Omega war seine geistliche Laufbahn mit Präsentation seines zweiten Geschlechts vorbestimmt. Dass er jedoch in jenem jungen Alter die Stellung des Bischofs von Sherborne besetzen würde, verdankte er seinem tiefen Glauben, einer Ausstrahlung von fester Autorität und einer innere Unnachgiebigkeit, die man normalerweise mit Alphas verband. Es war die scheinbare Gegensinnigkeit dieser Attribute, die bei den Menschen eine Faszination für den Bischof hervorrief.

Der Himmel zog sich zu und es begann zu regnen. Heahmund zog die Zügel an, lenkte sein Hengst zur Seite und wandte sich an das Herr. Schwere Tropfen prasselten herab.

Seine kraftvolle Stimme erhob sich und fuhr gleich einem Donner über die Köpfe der Soldaten. Mit Inbrunst hallten die Worte aus Johannes Offenbarung vor den Toren der Stadt.

„Und der Tempel Gottes ward aufgetan im Himmel, und die Lade seines Bundes ward im Tempel gesehen; und es geschahen Blitze und Donner und Erdbeben und ein großer Hagel!"

Und das Tor öffnete sich.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Himmel entlud sich gleich Gottes Zorn über York.

Nicht das Klirren der Waffen, das Kampfesgeschrei noch das Keuchen der Sterbenden, nahm Heahmund war, sondern das unaufhörliche Prasseln des Regens, das sich wie ein Schleier über seine Sinne zog.  
Ein Schleier, der anstatt seinen Geist und seine Glieder zu verlangsamen, sein Umfeld entschleunigte. Die Klinge einer Axt sank auf ihn herab. Bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, stieß Heahmund sein Schwert in die Brust des Gegners. Der Heide spuckte Blut, ließ die Axt fallen und stürzte nieder.  
Das Rauschen in Heahmunds Ohren wurde immer lauter. Sein Pferd lag vergessen und mit Pfeilen durchbohrt im Schlamm. Der Boden verwandelte sich in ein Meer aus Blut, Dreck und Eingeweiden.  
Heahmund war alleine, eingekesselt von Feinden. Wie in Trance stach er auf die Heiden ein. Wenn er fällt, dann würde er bei Gott so viele von ihnen wie möglich mit in den Tod reißen.

ooo

Mit einer widersprüchlichen Mischung aus Spott und Hochachtung beobachtete Ivar das Schauspiel. Es war ein Kinderspiel Aethelwulfs Herr zu überwältigen. Nach Ivars Geschmack ging es zu schnell, genoss er jeden Augenblick des Blutbades, das Gefühl lebendig zu sein.  
Die Christen waren keine Kämpfer, sondern Schafe. Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen, eingeschüchtert von Odins Kriegern, sank eins nach dem anderen jämmerlich zu Boden.

Nein, nicht alle musste Ivar mit breitem Grinsen anerkennen, ein Mann stach von allen anderen heraus.

Bischof Heahmund schnitt in diesem Moment die Kehle eines Mannes durch, um sogleich einen Gegner, der hinter ihm stand mit seinem Schwert zu durchbohren, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Er genoss den Anblick, des Mannes, der wie ein Berserker seine Leute niedermetzelte. Sein dunkles Haar war nass, sein Gesicht mit Blut und Dreck bespritzt. Ivar konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so etwas Schönes gesehen zu haben.

Eine wahrhafte Überraschung.

Natürlich hatte er von Bischof Heahmund gehört. Der Geistliche an König Aethelwulfs Seite. Doch nahm er an, dass es sich um ein weiteres dieser fetten, alten Schweine in lächerlicher Verkleidung handelte. Das komplette Gegenteil präsentierte sich ihm. Jung, in schwarzem Leder gekleidet, ein kraftvoller Kämpfer, gnadenlos und voller Hass für seine Gegner.

Der Regen ließ allmählich nach, Wolken brachen auf und vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen hellten den grauen Schauplatz auf.

Mit einem Mal strömte ein süßer Geruch über das Schlachtfeld.

Ivars Grinsen vergrößerte sich, als er die Quelle des Duftes ausmachte.

 _Bischof Heahmund! Du steckst voller Überraschungen!_ _  
_  
Ivars Lachen hallte über den Platz. Er hob seinen Arm.

„Stopp!"

Die Krieger hielten inne. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Ivar. Auch die des Bischofs Heahmund, der irritiert und schwer atmend seinen Kopf in Ivars Richtung drehte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich zum ersten Mal.

Eisblaue Augen.

Ivar überkam ein intensiver Schauer. Er atmete tief ein, fast schon provokativ zog er die Luft in sich und fuhr sich mit der Zunge lasziv über die Lippen, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen.

Heahmund zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als ihm mit einem Male bewusst wurde, was vor sich ging.


	3. Chapter 3

Heahmund war 16 Jahre alt, als Gottes Hand mit festem Griff seinen Pfad bestimmte. Seine nackten Beine zitterten. Schweißbedeckt lag er auf einem dünnen Laken.

Nur ungern erinnerte sich Heahmund an diese Nacht zurück. Zu tief war er damals im Fieberwahn versunken, als dass ein scharfes Bild von den Ereignissen geblieben wäre. Vieles blieb schemenhaft, wie der Nebel eines unangenehmen Traumes, der einen einhüllte, noch nachdem man schon lange erwacht war. Woran er sich jedoch erinnerte, war das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit.

Und etwas anderem.

Eine Hitze, die ihn von innen auffraß.

 _Er brauchte…_

Heahmund stöhnte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf.

 _Er brauchte…_

Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herab.

Ein Heilkundiger der Abtei hockte zwischen seinen gespreizten Knien und untersuchte ihn.

„Omega" murmelte der Mönch bestätigend, als zwei seiner Finger von Feuchtigkeit bedeckt zwischen den Beinen Heahmunds hervortauchten.

 _Omega wie die heilige Jungfrau Maria._

Sein Körper schrie auf und er spürte wie die Sünde gleich einem zähen Brei durch jede seiner Adern floss.

 _Er brauchte…_

Nein, er fühlte sich nicht wie die heilige Jungfrau Maria.

Der Junge versuchte sich aufzubäumen, doch zwei Arme hielten ihn fest auf die Pritsche gedrückt.

Man flößte ihm eine klebrige, weiße Flüssigkeit zwischen die vor Trockenheit aufgesprengten Lippen.

Bevor Heahmund in die Dunkelheit glitt, dachte er mit Terror an einen Namen.

 _Maria Magdalena_


	4. Chapter 4

Auf dem Kriegsplatz war es mit einem Male still. Niemand wagte es, das angespannte Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Alle Blicke hafteten auf Bischof Heahmund und Ivar Lothbrok.

Als der Heide genüsslich die Luft einsog, grinste er über beide Ohren. Heahmund erwiderte Ivars Blick mit Eis in den Augen und fletsche wie ein Wolf die Zähne.

Zorn machte sich in Heahmund breit. Er war ein Krieger Gottes, Wächter des christlichen Glaubens, unantastbar. Niemand hatte es bisher gewagt, ihn auf diese Weise zu beleidigen.

Heahmund war alles andere als töricht, er wusste, in welchen Bann der Geruch eines Omegas Geist und Körper zu ziehen vermochte. Er traf deshalb Vorkehrungen, trank _lac surdus_ und rieb vor jedem Kampf seinen Nacken mit Nachtlaub ein.

Heahmund spürte nun, wie Wasser - Überbleibsel des Regens - seine Haare heruntertropfte. Gepaart mit der kriechenden Erschöpfung scheint es, alle Mauern fortgespült zu haben.

Er musste handeln und zwar sofort.

Mit aller Kraft hob er sein Schwert zum letzten Kampf, doch noch ehe er ausholen konnte, berührten drei Klingen seine Kehle.

„Lass das Schwert fallen Christ." sprach Ivar, das Gelächter aus seiner Stimme verflogen, ein seiner Stelle klang Ernst.

Heahmund wog zögernd das Schwert in seiner Hand. Der Druck an seiner Kehle verstärkte sich.

ooo

Ivars Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt. Er beobachtete mit Neugier den Kampf in Bischof Heahmunds Augen. Leben oder Tod? Wie würde sich sein Christ entscheiden?

Die Klinge fiel zu Boden und Ivar freute sich wie ein Kind am Julfest.

Er nahm seine Krücke und näherte sich gemächlich seinem Preis. Ivars Gesicht war vom Triumph erhellt, der kühle Ernst von vorhin gänzlich verschwunden.

Vier seiner Männer mussten den Bischof fixieren. Er war wie ein wildes Tier. Jeden Moment konnte er ausschlagen, bemerkte Ivar aufgeregt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Odin ihm solch ein Geschenk machen würde?

Nun stand er dicht vor seinem Gefangen und musterte ihn mit Interesse. Heahmund verlagerte sein Gewicht nach hinten. Ihm schien die Nähe nicht zu gefallen, doch die Krieger hielten ihn eisern in Position. Sein Kinn war erhoben. Sein Blick störrisch. Dieser Mann war stolz. Keine Frage. Eisblaue Augen strahlten Verachtung aus. Ivar grinste und fasste einen Entschluss. Der Bischof würde sich an seine Nähe gewöhnen müssen. Er fixierte den Nacken Heahmunds. Die Haut war blass und wirkte weich. Sie stand im direkten Kontrast zu der restlichen Erscheinung des Bischofs, die etwas Hartes Unnachgiebiges hatte. Von Kopf bis Fuß war er von Schlamm und Blut bedeckt.

Ivar packte Heahmund mit einem Male an den Haaren und neigte seinen Kopf schroff zur Seite.

„Bischof Heahmund" In seiner Stimme klang ruhige Anerkennung.

„Heide" fluchte Heahmund und stemmte sich mit Gewalt gegen die Arme, die ihn festhielten.

 _Feuer im Blut._

Ivar lachte leise, drückte sein Gesicht in den Nacken des Bischofs und sog den süßen Duft ein.

Er spürte, wie er hart wurde.

Sanft flüsterte er in sein Ohr. Zärtlich, wie ein Liebhaber strich er dabei mit den Lippen über dessen Ohrläppchen.

„Omega"

Heahmund zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen.

Ivars Zähne glitten derweil wie ein dunkles Versprechen über seinen Hals. Er fühlte dabei wie Heahmunds Ader im schnellen Schlag pulsierte. Tief unter dem Deckmantel aus Stolz und Hass verbarg sich etwas anderes. Er roch Angst.

„Bring es hinter dich und töte mich."

Ivar hatte es sich mittlerweile am Nacken des Bischofs bequem gemacht. Seine Haut war samtweich und sein Duft mehr als berauschend. Nur unwillig hob er seinen Blick und trennte sich von der Stelle, an der sein Gesicht begraben lag. Zurück in der Heimat würde es ausreichend Zeit für Erkundungen geben.

„Warum sollte ich?" fragte er neckisch, ließ dabei Heahmunds Haare los und drehte sich mit so viel schwingendem Elan, wie es seine Krücke zuließ, um. Siegreich riss er seinen Arm nach oben und wandte sich mit lauter Stimme an seine Männer.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Bischof Heahmund mit in die Heimat nehme?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Unser guter Christ hier ist Omega! Habt ihr ihn kämpfen sehen?" Wie zum Beweis wies er mit der Spitze Heahmunds entwendeten Schwertes auf die Kadaver, die um den Christen verstreut lagen.

„Was glaubt ihr, welch starke Söhne er mir gebären wird?"

Taumelndes Gejohle dröhnte durch die Menge. Nur ein einziger stöhnte fassungslos auf und blickte hilfesuchend in den Himmel.

 _Vater unser…._


	5. Chapter 5

Ivar saß halb vom Schatten bedeckt in einer Ecke der Kapelle. Hoch oben an der gewölbten Decke schien die Mittagssonne durch das kunstvoll verzierte Fenster. Die Klinge, die er bewundernd vor sich hielt, glänzte im hellen Schein. Fremde Zeichen waren in das Eisen eingraviert.

„Latein" kommentierte Sid, der schon eine Weile neben ihm saß, beiläufig.

„Was bedeutet es?" fragte Ivar, der das Schwert sachte von einer in die andere Richtung drehte und das Lichtspiel betrachtete.

„Ananyzapata" antwortete Sid, als wäre das fremde Wort selbsterklärend. Ivar aus dem träumerischen Bann der Klinge gerissen, blickte genervt auf.

„Was bedeutet es?" wiederholte er gereizt und betonte dabei jedes Wort langsam, als ob Sid schwer von Begriff sei. Er hatte sein Gesicht zur Seite geneigt, eine Augenbraue war hochgezogen und seine Augen sagten, dass Sid es sich gut überlegen sollte, ob er Ivar weiterhin warten lassen wollte.

Sid verstand die Warnung. Er wusste, dass mit Ivar dem Knochenlosen nicht zu spaßen war, und dass ein Stimmungswechsel gefährlich enden konnte. Er dachte unweigerlich an Siggurd. Eilig fügte er die gewünschte Erklärung hinzu.

„Es soll das Böse vertreiben und den Christen, der es führt, beschützen."

Ivars dunkle Mimik änderte sich und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Dann bin ich wohl das Böse." sprach er gut gelaunt und lachte dabei. Sid überkam ein Schauer. Ivars heitere Stimmung, war wie ein dunkler Schatten, der auf das Schicksal derjenigen lag, die sein Interesse weckten. Es hatte etwas Verheißungsvolles und bedeutete normalerweise nichts Gutes.

„Der Christen Gott scheint schwach zu sein. Der Zauber hat ganz offensichtlich nicht gewirkt." Trotz seiner Worte fühlte Ivar Hochachtung. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie die Klinge mühelos durch das Fleisch schnitt und dabei nicht stumpf zu kriegen war. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Heahmund, der sein Schwert mit Feuer in den Augen führte. Voller Anmut und doch mit zerstörerischer Präzision. Er hatte noch nie zuvor, jemanden derart kämpfen sehen. Es steckte mehr dahinter als die brutale und oftmals blinde Wucht seiner Landsleute. Ivar war sich sicher: Der Zauber hatte gewirkt.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile und betrachteten dabei das Schwert.

Sid durchbrach die Stille und sprach wie in Gedanken verloren.

„Vor einigen Jahren war ich als Händler auf Reisen. Als ich durch die Stadt lief, kam mir plötzlich ein süßer Duft entgegen. Es roch wie süßer Met. Nein noch besser. Es ist schwer, diesen Geruch zu beschreiben. Es hatte etwas Göttliches. So muss es in Valhalla riechen, dachte ich mir."

Ivar wusste wovon Sid sprach. Wie ein Ertrinkender, der versucht Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen, hatte der den Tag zuvor solch einen Duft aufgesogen.

„Ich folgte einem Pulk aus Menschen, die sich am Straßenrand versammelte. Es war eine Art Prozession. Mönche in weißen Gewändern angeführt von einem Priester in einer prächtigen Robe zogen durch die Straße. In ihrer Mitte befand sich eine Sänfte, auf die ein junger Mann saß. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an seinen Anblick erinnern. Er wirkte wie im Schlaf, doch seine Augen waren offen. Er war die Quelle des Geruches. Auf seiner Stirn lag Schweiß. Wächter blockierten den Weg und stießen die Massen zurück, die ihre Hände zu ihm ausgestreckt hielten. Alle schienen wie im Bann."

Ivar folgte der Geschichte und spürte, wie er selbst in diese Art von Bann gezogen wurde. Er sah sich selbst in den Massen, seine Hände ausgestreckt, wie ein Verdurstender, der sich nach Wasser sehnte. Oben im Schein der Sonne blickten eisblaue Augen kühl auf ihn herab.

„Er war ein Omega. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen gesehen. Nur Erzählungen gelauscht. Der Earl von Skara sollte ein Omega-Weib wie einen Schatz gehütet haben. Die unvergessene Schlacht von Jordhaim, die ausbrach, als König Olaf von dieser Frau erfuhr."

Ivar kannte die Geschichten und wunderte sich damals, wie Männer so töricht sein konnten. Als er an nun an Heahmund dachte, musste er sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass er sein Urteil überdenken müsse.

„Später erfuhr ich, dass männliche Omegas bei den Sachsen sowie im Frankenland als göttliches Zeichen gelten, unbefleckt, wie ihre Heilige Maria und dazu bestimmt, die Christen im Kampf gegen die Feinde anzuführen."

„hm..interessant..unser Krieger Bischof Heahmund ist also eine Jungfrau." Ivar der noch soeben ernst Sids Erklärung gelauscht hatte, amüsierte sich nun.

Insgeheim hoffte er jedoch, dass sein lauter Herzschlag ihn nicht verriet.

ooo


End file.
